legobatmanfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:JonTheMon
Hi there! Welcome to the LEGO Batman wiki, and thank you for your edit to the The Riddler page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here at the LEGO Batman wiki, and look forward to contributing with you! -- KyleH (Talk) 15:35, 25 August 2009 Thanks Thanks for the heads up. I've deleted all of those articles, if you need my help again all you have to do is ask!-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 06:31, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :It just bothered me to have so much junk on the wiki. Also, i noticed you got tired of making good edit summaries :P --JonTheMon 12:59, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Surprise! Well, I'm here and I stopped them. If you are ever in need of an admin then please just call me and I will be here. I would also like to tell you that I am going for you becoming an admin and me becoming a bureaucrat due to your activity so if you could please vote on this page, the polls will close in a week and then I will ask the wikia staff to promote the successful nominations. Yours truly,--''' My talk page ( , no link for you)' 21:51, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Oh ya, don't worry that I'm only nominating you for rollback. If I get promoted then I'll make you an admin because we need one of those--' My talk page ( , no link for you)' 21:59, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Well - until he comes here we won't use the banhammer :P--' My talk page ( , no link for you)' 21:46, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Promoted! Well - we have finally been promoted and the wiki is finally working as well as it should be. Now just keep contributing and I'll try to come by every now and then.--' My talk page ( , no link for you)''' 22:10, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ((From now on you JonThe Mon you will be Working with Terry Worsley JonTheMon you need to Kick Buttongoo out because he Messed Fan Ideas Page and It was my Favirouite Page. ---- LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean:) Hello there Lego Riddle here a contributor to the Brickipedia, LEGO Games and other wikis. If you know how to make white faced minifigs of characters in video game quality inside the ring marker like of the video games LEGO Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Batman and Harry Potter Years 1-4 Could you please over the time you have:) make some for the LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean Characters: Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swan, William Turner, Hector Barbossa, Davy Jones, Tia Dalma, Skeleton Monkey, Pintel, Ragetti, Sao Feng, Cutler Beckett, James Norrington, Weatherby Swann, Cotton, Marty, Cotton's Parrot, Pelegostos Tribesman, Jack Sparrow Pelegostos God, Hammer Head Shark Crew Member of Davy Jones, The Kraken. :) please i would really appreciate it you are amazing at creating video game like minifigs with the official marker as if it was of the screen on a video game. P.S if you dont know what Pirates of the Caribbean is then search it:) and ill give the quick run down. Stars Johnny Depp, Orlanda Bloom, Keira Knightley, Geoffrey Rush, Bill Nighy. Tells the story of an eccentric pirate Captain Jack Sparrow who firstly arrives in the town Port Royal and unwittengly saves the royal daughter of a rich consultant and unknowingly strikes a deal with the son of a pirate who is in love with the damsel of distress and soon takes off to reclaim a cursed ship of the cursed crew the Black Pearl. There are three films in the series all distributed Walt Disney: Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, At World's End And if you know Pirates of the Caribbean:) well then could you please reply and make the marker pictures like the one for LEGO Frodo Baggins included on the buttongoo page of Lord of the Rings for the characters listed above. :I am aware of the franchise. Unfortunately, I had no involvement in the portrait creations. You'd have to go to the file of each portrait to see who uploaded it. --JonTheMon 13:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank You:) Thanks so much for responding would you when your able to reply a suggestion of a user who could create the character markers for LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean the Video Game:) I tried the user Buttongoo but he has not replied:( Caasadra Cain Hey JonTheMon. Just to letyou know , i made The "Cassadra Cain" Befor i Sighned up, so of course i would Edit my own Work. Do like that funny Catwoman Picture. Hey who Made That Picture? —Preceding unsigned comment added by TommyH95 (talk • ) :I'm not really sure what you are asking, but if you're asking about those square portrait pictures, all I know is someone else (or a couple people) uploaded them, and I'm not sure the source/method. --JonTheMon 05:57, November 6, 2010 (UTC)